vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ventus
|-|Ventus= |-|KH3 Ventus= |-|Keyblade Armor= Summary Ventus is a rookie Keyblade wielder who trains alongside Terra and Aqua at the Land of Departure. He runs away from home to chase after Terra after receiving a warning of things to come. Despite not being as along in his training as they are, he's still a capable warrior and is eager to explore new worlds and make friends. He has some connection to Master Xehanort and his new apprentice Vanitas, but he cannot remember how or why. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". The official Japanese website refers to Ventus as the "Swift Wind Returning to Bonds" (絆巡る疾風 Kizuna Meguru Shippū). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Ventus, "Ven" (his nickname and most frequent appellation) Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16 physically and mentally. 26 chronologically Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon and his Keyblade Armor), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down and stopping time), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation and Light Manipulation, Magic, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Has a "map" in his head (While it could normally be dismissed as a game mechanic, the status effect in 358/2 Days that prevents access to it justifies it)), Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Information Analysis (Via Scan), Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Resurrection (Via Aqua's D-Link), Forcefield Creation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Keyblade Master-level Fighter, Blindness Inducement (Can blind enemies via Blackout), Paralysis Inducement (Can bind enemies in place with bind), Mind Manipulation and Confusion (Can confuse the target with Confuse), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats tremendously via Command Styles and D-Links), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Elemental Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Informattion Analysis (Via scan), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Curse, and Death Manipulation (Can resist Xehanort's Doom spell), Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Time Manipulation (Can break out of the Chrono Twister's Time Manipulation, the Keyblade grants a Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop, and he can move inside of the Reamal of Darkness), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (His Keyblade Armor is what protected Sora from the darkness, and Keyblade Armor can resist all aspects of darkness.), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Corruption and Possible Possession (His Keyblade Armor protects him from the Corrupting Effects of the Darkness of the lanes between, it was implied that if Terra had his Armor on he would have been safe from Xehanort's possession.), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Ventus is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Bested a boosted Vanitas who in base drove Aqua to unconsciousness not days before, traded blows with the former even when he had the X-Blade, the counterpart to Kingdom Hearts, albeit while it was incomplete) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to Aqua and Sora) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Stitch's cruiser, which traverses solar systems, while it was in hyperdrive, Is easily one of the fastest characters in the series, capable of traveling between worlds each reside in different solar systems in short periods of time, comparable to Aqua who fought and defeated Monstro, who vastly outpaced the Highwind in KH1 Highwind has shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in merely 130 seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (He successfully struck Vanitas down) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Vanitas empowered by the χ-Blade which is presumably equal to Kingdom Hearts) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high, Has fought for long periods of time against powerful foes like Vanitas and managed to thaw himself with sheer willpower after Xehanort froze him solid. Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with melee attacks and with Keyblade telepathy. Planetary with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: Various recovery items such as Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs, Keychains that allow him to modify his Keyblade * Keyblade: Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Ven's Keyblade is the Wayward Wind, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power. Like his friends Aqua and Terra, Ventus is able to turn his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider, taking the form of a hoverboard that he can use to cross distances at high speeds and assault foes by performing various tricks such as spinning the board around. His personal Keyblade, the Wayward Wind is somewhat lacking in reach, but makes up for it with a slight increase to strength and magic. He later obtains the Lost Memory after regaining his memories of his time as Xehanort's apprentice. It is a Keyblade with much longer reach and greatly improved physical and magical boosts in addition to being optimized to score more critically damaging blows on enemies. * Keyblade Armor: Normally kept as a simple shoulder plate when not in use, Ventus can activate it at any time by placing his hand on it, covering him from head to toe in a futuristic suit of armor with silver, olive, and gold highlights. This suit of armor protects Ventus from the Darkness and attacks that would directly target the Heart (soul) in addition to letting him survive the vacuum of space. However, it is not an absolute defense, as it was eventually corrupted by Xehanort's darkness while protecting Sora and is later destroyed by Riku. Intelligence: Like Sora, Ventus is naive, cheerful, and overly-friendly at times. As a result, he is somewhat easy to manipulate by those willing to prey on his sheer kindness. However, his kindness belies his prodigious use of the Keyblade, with Eraqus noting that his age is his sole barrier to being declared a Keyblade Master. Wielding his Keyblade in a unique reverse-grip, Ventus compensates for his relatively weak physical and magical prowess by unleashing aggressive flurries of swift strikes and conducting various acrobatic maneuvers to throw foes off guard. True to his name, he specializes in the use of wind and light, with the latter being a direct result of his purity of heart, controlling the battlefield with wide-reaching tornadoes and decimating foes with powerful blasts of light. However, for all his skill, he remains inexperienced, as a result, more experienced fighters can read his moves and catch him off guard, as Xehanort did during their battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. Weaknesses: Is rather naive and excitable at times due to not having any memory of his time before arriving at the Land of Departure Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Command Styles:' Command Styles are special forms that Ventus and his friends can use by repeatedly using specific types of attacks. Once activated, they provide a dramatic boost to their combat abilities and often imbue their attacks with elemental properties. **'Fever Pitch:' Ventus' personal Command Style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. The finisher of this Command Style consists of a long combo ending with five beams of light. **'Cyclone:' A powerful Command Style that attacks by overwhelming enemies with spin attacks. The finisher consists of Ventus spinning around like a cyclone to damage all nearby enemies. **'Rhythm Mixer:' A musical Command Style that electrifies Ventus's attacks and uses rhythmic sounds to attack enemies. The finisher consists of the user summoning a music set where they disappear into the ground and attack enemies with sound. The final portion of the finisher consists of the user reappearing and causing a shockwave, damaging nearby enemies. **'Sky Climber:' A Command Style that gives Ventus continuous, sustained flight, further enhancing his already impressive mobility. The finisher consists of Ventus mounting his Keyblade Glider and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on himself, causing a small tornado. **'Wingblade:' Ventus replaces his Keyblade with six light swords that hover behind him, grabbing them to utilize in long combos with drastically increased attack speed. Although the swords seem to vanish after a certain number of hits, they can be quickly restored and replaced as they're used. He can also plant all six swords in the ground to engulf his surroundings with a powerful burst of light. Shotlocks: Shotlocks are powerful abilities that allow Ventus to lock on to multiple targets or focus on a single target before unleashing a powerful barrage of attacks on all of them, dealing massive damage in the process. **'Dark Link:' After Vanitas breaks the Awakening, Ventus gains this ability. Ventus produces a triad of crystals of light that focuses energy into the center and shoots a large energy beam. **'Flame Salvo:' Ventus's default Shotlock, allowing him to fire homing fireballs at his targets. **'Meteor Shower:' Ventus fires off homing energy bolts in all directions, hitting an especially large number of targets. **'Multivortex:' Ventus rapidly attacks his enemies with six swords of light before finishing off with a massive whirlwind that damages everything in range. This is generally considered his most powerful Shotlock. **'Pulse Bomb:' Ventus repeatedly fires off bolts of energy that generate plasma explosions of impact, electrifying enemies. Magic * Faith: Ventus summons several pillars of light that rapid spiral outward to deal heavy Holy-elemental damage across a wide area in addition to healing him. * Stop: Ventus stops time around his foes, leaving them vulnerable to further attacks. * Tornado: Ventus creates a howling whirlwind that he can control, sucking up enemies and tossing them about. Finishers and Exclusive Attacks * Air Flair: Ventus rapidly attacks the target with backhand swings, each swing accompanied by burst of wind before launching them into the air with a series of powerful gusts, stunning them in the process. * Celebration: Upon finishing a combo, Ven attacks the opponent by stylishly spinning his Keyblade in front of him, creating recovery items for him to use amid combat. * Dark Spiral: After Vanitas breaks the Awakening, Ventus gains this ability. He envelops himself in light energy and charges forward at a fast pace. * Dark Splicer: Ventus gains this ability during his battle against Vanitas. He rapidly warps around slashing the enemy, leaving solid afterimages behind in the process to disorient his foes. * Last Word: Ventus impales and traps his enemy with several large crystals of light at a fast pace, then kills them with a powerful slash. He used this to kill Vanitas. * Salvation: Ventus's strongest attack, he charges up energy for a brief period before engulfing his surroundings in a tremendously powerful light, annihilating foes and healing some of his wounds. * Stratosphere: Upon finishing a combo, Ventus dives onto his opponents, slashing them before using them as a springboard to leap high into the air, repeating this maneuver several times before wiping out all nearby foes with a powerful gust of wind. * Time Splicer: An attack unique to Ventus and Aqua, allowing them to stop time around their foes and teleport to them as they please, dishing out powerful Keyblade strikes before they resume time to enact the effects of the damage accumulated while time was stopped. * Tornado Strike: Ventus spins around, creating a cyclone that knocks surrounding enemies into the air. * Wind Raid: Wind encircles Ventus's keyblade as he throws it at his targets like a boomerang, rapidly circling and striking the targets before returning to him. Key: Birth By Sleep | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Keyblades Wayward_Wind_KHBBS.png|Wayward Wind|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Wayward_Wind LostMemoryKHBBS.png|Lost Memory|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lost_Memory Command Styles Cyclone_KHBBS.gif|Cyclone|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Cyclone Fever_Pitch_KHBBS.gif|Fever Pitch|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fever_Pitch RhythmMixerVentus.gif|Rhythm Mixer|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Rhythm_Mixer Sky_Climber_(Finisher)_KHBBS.gif|Sky Climber's Finisher Attack|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sky_Climber Wingblade_KHBBS.gif|Wingblade|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Wingblade Shotlocks FlameSalvo.gif|Flame Salvo|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Flame_Salvo PulseBomb.gif|Pulse Bomb|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Pulse_Bomb MeteorShower.gif|Meteor Shower|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Meteor_Shower Multivortex_KHBBS.gif|Multivortex|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Multivortex Dark_Link_KHBBS.gif|Dark Link|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Link Magic Faith_KHBBS.gif|Faith|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Faith 300px-Tornado_KHBBS.gif|Tornado|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Tornado Exclusive Attacks and Finishers Salvation_KHBBS.gif|Salvation|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Salvation Stratosphere_KHBBS.gif|Stratosphere|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stratosphere Wind_Raid_KHBBS.gif|Wind Raid|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Wind_Raid Dark_Spiral_KHBBS.gif|Dark Spiral|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Spiral Last Word KHBBS.gif|Last Word|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Last_Word Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Adventurers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Causality Users